


It's Just Me and You

by spaceprincess97



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton December Challenge 2020, M/M, kes kes fall in love, surprise you sorry bastards it's a bottle episode, you thought this would be a nice parisian romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincess97/pseuds/spaceprincess97
Summary: Christmas Prompt #9: MistletoeWes's Christmas gift to his friend Kurt was a trip to Paris. But because this is Kes, everything goes wrong. (Or maybe? Everything goes right?)
Relationships: Wesley "Wes" Hughes/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	It's Just Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this if you see mistakes no you don't

Paris was supposed to be the city of Kurt’s dreams. Like New York City on New Year’s, take two. But it wasn’t like that at all. 

Things had started off magical. Flying first class for the first time had been a dream--maybe not as cool as a private jet, but it would certainly do. He felt so unbelievably glamorous in their private seats. Even when they landed, Kurt couldn’t contain his excitement. Just seeing the signs at the airport in French was enough to have him nearly skipping to the baggage claim. Wes just laughed, amused by his excitement. 

“You haven’t even seen Paris yet, Kurt.”

“But I’m  _ here _ ,” Kurt said, fighting the urge to sing or do something equally embarrassing and touristy. Wes shook his head goodnaturedly. 

It was nice to see him so happy. After Kurt and Blaine broke up, even though it was mutual, things had been…messy. Both of them had been mopey for  _ months _ . It had taken the combined efforts of the Windsor conspirators (and a fair deal of parental favors) to arrange, but Blaine and Kurt had both been sent off on vacations intended to amaze and distract. The twins and David were meant to go with Blaine on a Harry Potter adventure in London, and Kurt’s gift had been this, a week in Paris with Wes and Reed. 

Well. That had been the plan. David had ended up staying home after Katherine had finally found a donor so he could be with her while she recovered from surgery, and Reed’s mother had strongarmed him into staying in New York at least until New Year’s… leaving Wes and Kurt alone together in Paris. 

“You have to thank your parents again for me,” Kurt said. He took a deep breath and grinned at Wes. Wes raised an arm to flag down a taxi.

“They’re happy to have you. I think they’re grateful anytime I bring someone home who won’t cause property damage.” Kurt laughed.

From there things had just gotten better. After they’d dropped their things off at the hotel, Wes took Kurt out for dinner. Kurt ordered coq au vin in what he felt was near perfect French. They shared a bottle of wine and a creme brulee, better than any that Kurt had ever managed to make himself. They finished the night by walking along the Seine, hands deep in their pockets and their breath fogging in the air. 

When they got back to the hotel, Kurt flung open the balcony doors and looked out over the city. It was exhilarating, searching through the lights and being able to point out landmarks by name. The balcony was still decorated from the holidays, garlands of holly and mistletoe strung over the frame. It was beautiful. Perfect. Kurt went to bed that night content, mind whirring with all the things he planned to do in the morning. 

The dream came crashing down 6 hours later when Wes found Kurt on the bathroom floor, slumped over the toilet bowl. 

“Jesus, Kurt are you okay?”

Kurt groaned. He made what looked like an attempt to stand, but perhaps thinking better of it, he laid down on the floor and closed his eyes, the cool tile soothing against his blazing forehead. Wes knelt down next to him, hands hovering like he wasn’t sure where to put them. 

“Food poisoning,” Kurt finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Fuck.” Wes said. He checked his phone; it was barely six thirty in the morning. “I’m—the pharmacy won’t be open for a few hours, let me see if my sisters have anything.”

Kurt just hmmm’ed in response. Wes looked from Kurt to the bedroom. 

“Can you get back to bed?”

Kurt cracked one eye open.

“No?”

“I—okay.”

Gently, Wes scooped Kurt off the floor. It was awkward, Kurt was a fair deal taller, but Wes was stronger. His hair was damp and sweaty, his skin nearly translucent. Wes had never seen him look this fragile.

“Don’t wanna puke in the bed,” Kurt said into his shoulder. 

“I’ll give you a trashcan.”

Wes laid Kurt into bed and helped him under the covers. Kurt didn’t fight him, just let himself be tucked in. it would have been cute, maybe, had he not looked so ill. 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Kurt’s eyes drifted closed again. He felt Wes’s hand on his forehead, but he fell asleep before he heard him leave. 

When Kurt woke again, there was a bottle of Gatorade on the bedside table, along with a glass of water and a container of Tylenol. He looked to his left and saw Wes sitting on his bed, phone to his ear. 

“Wes?”

Wes looked up at the sound of his voice. 

“He’s awake. I’ll call you back if I need help, man—thanks.”

“Who—?”

“David,” Wes said, moving to sit next to Kurt. “I’ve never been good with this stuff, you know that. Vicky helped, she got me the Gatorade and the meds, but I wanted to check with someone who had a little more medical knowledge.”

“Skincare,” Kurt mumbled.

“What?” Wes looked at him. 

“Need to do my skincare routine.” Kurt moved his arm as if to pull back the covers, but seemed to get tired halfway there. 

“Kurt.” Wes put a hand on his arm. “Dude, I know how long that stuff takes you. There’s no way you’re standing up that long, especially when all everyone keeps telling me is that you need to rest.”

Kurt frowned.

“You can’t stop me.”

“I  _ can  _ actually, look—” Wes winced. “What if I help you?”

Kurt looked sceptical. 

“Don’t you wash your face with bar soap?”

“I mean, I did, but now I know better. That doesn’t matter!” Wes waved him off. “Just tell me what to do and I can do it.”

Kurt considered this. 

“All you have to do is drink some water and take some Tylenol for me first,” Wes said, shaking out two pills from the bottle and handing them to Kurt. Kurt swallowed them without complaint, before sighing and pointing Wes in the direction of his skincare bag. 

Under normal circumstances, Kurt would never let someone do this. But he couldn’t deny how nice it felt when Wes ran a damp washcloth over his face, after hours of feeling sticky and overheated. 

“What do I do with this?” Wes said, holding up a pot of moisturizer. 

“Put some on your fingers and spread it on my face.” Kurt said. 

“I—okay.” Gingerly, Wes scooped some out and began to dab it on Kurt’s face. 

“I gotta say, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who’s skin is as soft as yours.” 

Kurt snorted, but Wes could have sworn he was blushing.

“Why do you think I do this?”

“Fair point.”Wes screwed the lid back on the jar. “Now drink some Gatorade.”

Kurt acquiesced, sipping from the bottle like it required all of his strength. At that point, it probably did. When he was done, he handed the bottle to Wes who put it down on the table. Kurt sighed. 

“Wanted to go shopping today.”

“Yeah, I know Romy was excited about going out there with you,” Wes said, looking apologetic. “We’ve still got time, though. Just take it easy, let yourself get better.”

Kurt didn’t answer; he’d already started to fall asleep again. 

Where his sleep last night had been dark and dreamless, now he dreamt in vivid color. He was on the riverbank with Wes. It could have been the Seine, it could have been anywhere, really. Wes fed him an orange slice and Kurt closed his eyes, relishing in the way the juice burst in his mouth. 

“Good?” Wes asked, his smile tender. 

“Amazing,” Kurt agreed. “You want to taste it?”

“I do,” Wes said as he leaned in and—

Kurt woke up in a cold sweat, his heart racing. He looked frantically around the room but Wes was nowhere to be seen. Good. Better that he had some time alone to get his bearings. On the bedside table, a plate with three slices of bread had joined the Gatorade and the water. A cursory glance at his phone revealed this message from Wes:

_ Had to deal with some family stuff. Left some bread, if you think you can keep it down. Go slow. Drink water! — Wes _

Kurt fell back on the pillows with a frustrated sigh. He’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about Wes like  _ that _ . In the months since he and Blaine had split up, Wes had always been there for him. Had made him laugh when he didn’t think he could anymore. Had always known when Kurt needed a hug, even before Kurt knew he needed it himself. Had given him  _ Paris  _ as a Christmas gift, even if it didn’t pan out the way Kurt wanted it to. 

He grabbed for the water on the table and took an angry swig. Stupid, falling for your straight friend. Especially now, especially when it was just the two of them alone with no escape. He took a tentative bite of bread. Stupid, that he was eating a baguette in France and he couldn’t even taste it right. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, before his stomach lurched and he rushed off to the bathroom again. 

Kurt must’ve fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. He didn’t remember getting back into bed, but there he was. Wes was back on his bed, sunlight filtering in through the curtains again. Between illness and jetlag, he was having a very hard time keeping track of time. 

“Wes?”

Wes looked up from the gaming console in his hands. 

“Hey, man. How’re you feeling?”

“Wes,” Kurt mumbled. “You don’t have to stay here. Go see Paris.”

“Kurt, I’ve been here a million times. I’m not gonna leave you alone like this.”

Kurt didn’t know what was worse really, the struggle of having Wes there or the ache of wishing that he was when he wasn’t.

“I threw up again.” 

“I know, I found you in the bathroom,” Wes said, putting down his game and turning to face Kurt. His forehead was creased with worry. “David says that’s normal, that the symptoms come and go. I’ve never had food poisoning before, I don’t really know what to do.”

“It’s fine. You’re fine,” Kurt said waving him off. “Thanks for the bread.”

“You’re welcome.” Wes looked around the room, his eyes landing on the TV. “Why don’t we watch a movie?”

“You have something in mind?” 

“What about The Princess Bride? That’s what my mom always played for me when I didn’t feel well.”

Kurt couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of his throat. Wes looked bemused. 

“What?”

“No, that’s good, it’s just—” Kurt said, breathless, “Wesley. You’re Wesley.”

Wes rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

“Yeah, that probably was part of it.”

He joined Kurt on the other bed. 

“Promise not to make fun of me?”

He had no business sounding that flirty. 

“Considering all you’ve done for me the past few days,” Kurt said pretending to think it over, “I can manage that.”

“Good.”

Wes queued up the movie and settled into the pillows. Kurt looked over at him, their faces just a little too close for comfort. 

“You could probably quote this movie all the way through, huh?”

Wes looked at him and poked his nose. 

“What’d I say about making fun of me?”

“Shhh, I’m watching the movie,” Kurt said, deflecting. He rolled back over to face the TV. He saw Wes shake his head in his periphery. They watched the movie together in silence, or at least they did until Kurt fell asleep once again. 

When he woke again, the sun was setting and the movie was over. He was warm, but as he became more conscious he realized it wasn’t from the fever, but rather the arms wrapped around his waist. Wes was still in Kurt’s bed, now fast asleep. 

Cautiously, Kurt pushed at one of Wes’s arms. Wes just tightened his grip, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt, blushing furiously, looked up at the ceiling. This had to be some kind of sick cosmic joke. Kurt tried rolling away from Wes, hoping for better results. 

“Mmm, Kurt,” Wes said. Kurt looked back at him sharply. His eyes were still closed. Still asleep. He’d always thought Dwight was the only sleeptalker in their group. Kurt shifted again. 

“Baby, don’t go.”

Kurt froze. Was he—? Was he still—? 

Wes had always been one to throw nicknames around. Dude, man, bro, the list went on. But baby? Kurt had only ever heard Wes call his girlfriends baby. But Wes was dreaming. This was nothing. This meant nothing. Kurt stood up, legs shaking. He shouldn’t read into this, it would be stupid. He didn’t want to do anything stupid here. 

“M’love you, baby,” Wes muttered, arms still stretched out where Kurt used to be. 

Kurt went into the bathroom. He was finally strong enough to stand up by himself. Relishing in it, he brushes his teeth. Twice. He goes through his skincare routine, hoping to calm himself down. By the time he went back into the bedroom, Wes had curled in on himself on his side of the bed. Kurt sighed and slid into the bed next to him. He reached for his phone and paused, running the numbers in his head. Reed was surely awake now, it was morning in New York. But did he really want to bother him with this? Deciding against it, Kurt let his phone drop back on the nightstand and went to sleep. 

When Kurt woke again, the balcony door was open. Wes was standing in the doorway, his phone in his hand. He was looking out over the city. 

“How’d you know?”

“How’d I know what?” David sounded distracted, his voice tinny over the speaker. 

“About Katherine, man. How’d you know it was… it was her?”

David paused. 

“We talked about this.”

“I know.”

“And Blaine—”

“I  _ know _ , David.” Wes ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. It felt wrong, almost, to listen, but Kurt couldn’t help it, couldn’t help that mounting gut feeling that this was about him. About  _ them _ . 

“Wes, you have to be sure.”

“I love him, David. I’m tired of pretending I don’t.”

This flooded through Kurt like cold water. There was just too much to unpack, too many questions to ask. When? How long? Why? What? His head was spinning.

David sighed.

“I just… look, I just want you to be happy, man. All of you.”

Wes looked up. 

“I know. I know, look, I’ll talk to Blaine when we get back to school, alright?”

“What about Kurt?”

Wes sighed. 

“Guess I have to talk to him, too.”

David wished him luck, then hung up. Wes shoved his phone in his pocket and walked forward, leaning over the balcony.

Kurt just stared. How long had they spent, both of them pining and not realizing that the other person had felt the same way? It was like Blaine all over again, but worse, somehow. At least he’d known that Blaine was into guys. 

He got out of bed, slowly. Before he could stop to think it through, Kurt walked up to Wes and put a hand on his shoulder. Wes turned to him, surprised.

“Hey, Kurt, how’re—”

Kurt didn’t give him a chance to finish before he leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t like when he kissed Blaine the first time, all gentle and hesitant. He kissed Wes like he was going in for the kill, like he’d do what he wanted and damn the consequences. 

When he pulled back Wes looked like he’d just hit him over the head with a baseball bat. 

“What?”

Kurt jerked his head toward the doorway. 

“Mistletoe.”

Wes, recovering, grinned and took Kurt’s hand. 

“Can I kiss you again?”

Kurt tried to play it cool, but couldn’t help the way his nose wrinkled as he fought his own smile.

“As you wish.”


End file.
